


龙的二元性

by Dnggitgn



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnggitgn/pseuds/Dnggitgn
Summary: 血、酒与酣畅淋漓的性爱，便是除消除不死诅咒的执念外能够将他唤醒的所有。
Relationships: The Bearer of the Curse/Emerald Herald | Shanalotte
Kudos: 7





	龙的二元性

**Author's Note:**

> *cp为绿袍朝圣者X负咒者(pwp)  
> *负咒者穿着法汉套，朝圣者具有二元性(双性)  
> ＊这里是作者刻意曲解了所谓的二元性，请确保能够接受再观看  
> *可能造成不适，请确保自己能够接受设定后再观看  
> *女上男下！

负咒者一回到自己的卧榻就迫不及待地解开了自己的腰带，血、酒与酣畅淋漓的爱，便是除执念外组成他生命的所有——只有它们能让他短暂忘记那不断从他身上夺走人性的黑暗印记。是的，他是为了解除不死人的诅咒而踏上旅程的，但就连这支撑他漂泊离乡的执念，也在茫茫的旅途中逐渐也逐渐被冲刷消磨，只有那刻骨铭心的血、那烧到肠中的烈酒，和那酣畅淋漓的爱能让他从朦朦胧胧的奔波中醒来，只有这三样，才能让他从死亡中苏醒。多么讽刺啊，死不了、却又不算活着，行走着的尸骸即为负咒者，而他本身又与那些即使变成活尸却依旧凭借着执念守卫着自己国家的活尸士兵有什么区别呢？负咒者知道，即使自己原先清澈明亮的双目因活尸化而浑浊骇人、即使自己原先昭示所有者健壮活力的肌肉因活尸化而萎缩干瘪、即使自己的所有记忆都不复存在，他也会凭借着那执念游荡在通往解决活尸化诅咒的道路上——就像那些王国士兵一样。  
他将那玩意儿从裤裆里掏出，狠狠揉了两下沉甸甸的囊袋，回忆着昔日爱人们的怀抱，温暖柔软亦或坚实可靠的躯体，他操纵着自己的手指，企图唤醒那些沉眠着的火星。他已经忘了，他曾经的爱人的音容笑貌，他们的感情究竟是情意绵绵还是露水情缘？他已经全部忘了。可那耳鬓厮磨的温暖却仍旧萦绕在他的肌肉中，沉睡在他的每一丝神经上。  
刻意操纵的高潮对他而言并不是什么难事，却有点索然无味，没过多久，他就喘息着释放了。在余韵过后，他若有所思地盯着手上的浊液……他不记得有没有做过那档子事儿了，但尝试点玩意儿总是好的不是吗？  
也不知道是什么怂恿着他在这种地方光着屁股自慰，总之他还是尝试性地伸了手去摸索那个许久没有被使用过的部位，不死人不用排泄，不过这个因为不死诅咒而丧失了原本作用的部位或许可以开发一些新功能出来……  
他在精液的润滑下，他勉强往里边挤了一根手指。诡异的异物感让他别扭地扭了扭腰，他决定换一个方便一点的姿势，比如趴在地上再撅起屁股。没人会看到的，没人会看到的，如蜜里的那些家伙几百年都不会挪一次窝，而且现在天色暗淡，他们应该依旧各自准备休息了——如此说服自己，抽出体内的手指，负咒者翻过身来，撩起垂下的后摆。  
是的，这个姿势让他感觉好多了，至少那儿的肌肉不会再那么紧张。食髓知味的负咒者开始尝试在体内抽插，而他这死不了的躯体也渐渐开始回应了他的努力。快感渐渐涌现，但是不够，还是不够，他还想要更多——于是更多手指加入了他自渎的队列。他可以听到每次将手指塞入体内后又抽出时发出的水声，如果他低头，甚至可以看到自己的手指是如何侵犯自己的后穴，而那穴肉又是如何渴求而不知足地挽留的。  
他可以感觉到快感的临近，可手指果然还是太短了，无法触及到后半段——他的敏感点正在呼喊着渴望触碰，可是即使他将指根都没入了后穴，仍旧离那儿有一段距离……半据半迎的快感使他焦躁，那名为欲望的恶犬撕咬着他的每一寸皮肤。难耐地放开原先掰着自己屁股的手，环视四周。  
啊……不远处就有一根棍棒，打磨光滑，小臂长短，粗细合适又足够灵活，是他对付骷髅的惯用武器。他着了魔似的伸手去够那棍棒。  
可那棍棒却被抢先一步被一双芊芊玉手拿走了——是绿袍朝圣者。  
负咒者僵在原地，原本守在篝火旁边寸步不离的朝圣者怎么会出现在这里？她在这儿又待了多长时间？她看到了多少？负咒者的脑袋轰隆一声，连忙将手指抽出，放下那撩起的后摆，也不管自己的后穴是不是还在淌水就提起了自己裤子，  
“背负诅咒的人儿啊，无论什么时候你都可以向我寻求帮助。”朝圣者将棍棒递给负咒者，负咒者能够看到她一点儿也没有脸红，举止甚至自然到不能更自然了，就好像是在篝火边用无主灵魂加强他的力量般自然，而负咒者的脸却红得不成样子。  
“我可不认为这是淑女应该看到的场面！”负咒者气呼呼地拿走了棍棒，死死地捏着。  
“……”绿袍朝圣者没有答复，负咒者猜测，她可能根本没有概念——对做爱、自慰以及私密空间的概念。  
“……行了，我想你现在应该回如蜜歇息去了，在这里看见的一切，不需要告诉任何一个人，你明白吗？”负咒者挫败地叹了口气，妥协了。毕竟他也不该在这种露天又开阔的地方自读，不过朝圣者的走动实在是太轻了，他相信即使在他高度警觉的时候都很难注意到她的动向，更别提这种破绽大开的时候了。  
而朝圣者却向他靠近“我能帮助你……”她说。“你唤醒了我内在的某种事物。”  
——————  
负咒者被掀翻在地上，他也不知道朝圣者这么娇小的身躯是如何拥有这么大的力量，她掰开负咒者握着棍棒的手指是如此轻而易举。“让我来帮助你吧。”  
他能感受到某种灼热的棍棒抵着他的后背，他的后摆又被掀起来挂在了腰上。他低下头，难以置信地看着那根在他洞口磨蹭的棍棒——那是放在男性群体中仍旧能够让持有者骄傲的尺寸。“……我以为你是女性？”  
“龙具有二元性，而我是人为制造的龙之子。”朝圣者将脸庞埋在负咒者的颈间，她垂下的红发扫过负咒者的皮肤，带来一阵瘙痒。“我要进去了”朝圣者校准了自己的肉棒，缓缓插入了负咒者的潮湿的穴内。  
先前的自渎让朝圣者的进入顺滑了许多，但负咒者还是不禁软了腰，双手揪住被褥，喘息着。他能感觉到穴肉张开，那些褶皱被撑平以容纳异物的进入。  
“太深了……”负咒者呻吟着，朝圣者以及将自己的肉棒尽数没入了负咒者的小穴“太深了！”他呻吟着，快感如同巨浪一般洗刷过他的神经。  
“或许您应该更放松一点。”朝圣者揉了揉负咒者柔软的臀部“这样我们都会更舒服。”  
而负咒者此时已经软了腰听话地任朝圣者摆弄着。她学得很快，很快就从负咒者地呻吟中判断出了哪里是他的敏感点、又该如何挺腰，让负咒者在她身下不由自主地扭动着腰迎合。她甚至将手从盔甲下方的缝隙中伸入，来揉捏负咒者锻炼得当的胸肌，让负咒者的双乳撩拨得红肿又挺立。而她的不应期也短得惊人，当负咒者还沉溺在高潮后的眩晕中时她就已经恢复了力气来引导负咒者摆出另一种姿态。  
“够了，我要受不了了”负咒者轻轻推了推身上的朝圣者，她原先梳理好藏在兜帽中的红发散乱了开来，脸颊上也浮出了一层红晕，看起来还有再战的余力，可负咒者的确精疲力竭了，他已经射不出更多的精液，而后穴却被朝圣者填的满满当当、多余的汁液混合着汗水从他的大腿上淌下，只凭某种自尊心吊着，他才没有在中途昏睡过去。  
“你是从哪里学来的这么多关于性爱的知识？”负咒者迷迷糊糊的问，他做梦也没想到会被一个自己单手就能抱起来的小姑娘操到快要晕过去，尽管负咒者差不多把所有技巧都忘了，但朝圣者懂得的知识实在比他多了太多。  
“……这不重要。如果休息是您所渴望的，那就睡吧。”朝圣者简单擦拭了负咒者身上的痕迹，为他披上被褥。在负咒者沉入深眠的前一秒，他听到了模糊的耳语，谁正温柔地说着什么话，可疲惫让他已经无法听清。  
“睡吧，被诅咒缠身的人啊，我就在您身边。”


End file.
